rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Principal Office (Super Computer)
Untitled Despite the mention on the Unofficial ReBoot Home Page, I believe this would make more sense as a section of the Principal Office entry, since that is what the central section presumably is and there's no clear evidence that the name Master Clock is official. Any disagreement? ShinyHappyGoth 20:41, May 29, 2010 (UTC) As the Master Clock is very different than the Principal Office of any system and serves as the main building for the vast Super Computer it is decided to leave the article titled the Master Clock in order to differentiate between the specific buildings. --Preator 03:39, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Please explain how it is "very different". We have seen Principal Offices in several systems and they differ greatly in appearance, but they are all centres of system operations. ShinyHappyGoth 03:43, May 30, 2010 (UTC) It is different because the Super Computer is different. It is not a simple system like the others seen within ReBoot. It's design and activities are completely different than the other systems. Also the Master Clock is very different from any other system operations building. So far, the interiors seen within the Master Clock show little similarity to the interiors of any Principal Office. --Preator 04:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Again, the appearance of the interior is not relevant; only its purpose. And as far as I can recall, the only interior we've seen in the "Master Clock" was the Clockspeed Room. I don't see how a difference in the type of system is relevant; if the building in question is where all the highest-level system functions take place, then it is, as I see it, the Principal Office by definition. I mean, that's why it's principal. In the case of a massive system like the Supercomputer, it might (and this is speculation) coordinate functions performed in subordinate offices in the various subsystems, but I would still call it the Principal Office because you can't get higher than principal. ShinyHappyGoth 05:03, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Using terms like the word Principal to make your case doesn't work. Saying that there is nothing higher than Principal doesn't make sense when the alternative being discussed uses the word Master. That is a very high word in itself. Due to the buildings special status as the central oppperations of the Super Computer, and the name being used on other sites, the article will remain named the Master Clock at this time. --Preator 05:32, May 30, 2010 (UTC) I once shared your opinion here ShinyHappyGoth, and wanted to organise them better, but unfortunately any article on the Principal Offices of every system on the known Net seen in the series would ultimately be cluttered, indistinguishable from another PO, and redundant. Obviously the term "Master Clock" is unofficial and fan-made, just as the term "Auditorium" was once used for the Twin Cities' operating centre, eventually as the show progressed we realised the creators of ReBoot simply named every CPU, or System Operating Core of every system as the Principal Office. The Supercomputer escapes this de-facto however, simply because its not a home computer we're dealing with; modern supercomputers are built of many conventional CPUs running in parallel, not just one, its architecture is different from most systems, it doesn't have an ordinary PO, the only other place witnessed on the show that bared any resemblance to this 'oddity' was the smaller, yet still massively huge, Satellite System. Humongous mouse 16:36, May 30, 2010 (UTC)